


Я пришёл спать с тобой

by thatbookshopguy



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbookshopguy/pseuds/thatbookshopguy
Summary: Только Мариус Понмерси сбегает посреди ночи погулять в сад!Курфейрак не может не подразнить друга, а Мариус не умеет целоваться. Приходиться учить.





	Я пришёл спать с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Have Come To Sleep With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612594) by [Hammie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammie/pseuds/Hammie). 



Возвращаясь в комнату Курфейрака, меньше всего Мариус ожидал увидеть там своего соседа. От удивления он чуть не выронил ключи.

— Я думал, ты вернёшься только утром, — выкрутился юноша, когда Курфейрак взглянул на него, отвлёкшись от книги, которую читал под блёклым светом.

— Да я тоже так думал, — драматично вздохнул друг; он закрыл книгу и потянулся на кровати. — А ещё я думал, что ты сегодня никуда не собираешься.

Курфейрак хитро взглянул на юношу и ухмыльнулся.

— Что-то случилось? — поспешно поинтересовался Мариус, игнорируя комментарий, и развернулся, чтобы то ли закрыть за собой дверь, то ли скрыть неловкий румянец. Повесив пальто, он отправился в другой конец комнаты, где присел на свой матрас и принялся развязывать ботинки.

— Она бросила меня! — воскликнул Курфейрак, взмахивая руками, словно показывая, насколько абсурдным ему казалось положение. — Выгнала! Выставила за дверь! Меня! Ради какого-то… офицера, — он состроил гримасу и уткнулся взглядом в книгу. — Видит бог, точно ради какого-то самодовольного щегла, — юноша остановился, а затем, все ещё неспособный поверить в реальность ситуации, которую сам только что описал, повторил: — Нет, серьёзно! Меня! Бросила!

Мариус стянул ботинки и аккуратно поставил их возле матраса. Вежливость велела не уточнять, что Курфейрак и сам был самодовольным щеглом, и вместо этого он решил изобразить нечто вроде озадаченного сочувствия:

— Мне жаль.

Курфейрак снова вздохнул, переворачиваясь на бок, и подпёр ладонью подбородок, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на Мариуса:

— Мне тоже. Но неважно. Куда более интересный вопрос — что это ты замышлял такое в ночи? Я был уверен, что возвратившись, найду тебя скрюченным в темноте и переводящим какие-то… штуки или чем ты там занимаешься, — широко улыбнулся юноша. — И не думай врать, даже я знаю, не бывает лекций в… — он дотянулся до кармана Мариуса и вынул оттуда часы, — два ночи!

Понмерси нервно сглотнул, не поднимая взгляда с, очевидно, необычайно сложно завязанного галстука, который теребил уже несколько минут. Он и не намеревался отвечать, но вдруг почувствовал, как пальцы Курфейрака начали игриво перебирать его волосы.

— Да ладно, я же никому не расскажу, клянусь. Даже если ты ходил на танцы или в опиумную курильню, или на тайное собрание воинствующих бонапартистов, или…

— Я был в саду, — перебил его юноша. 

Курфейрак медленно вытащил руку из его волос, приподнимая брови:

— Серьёзно? — тон его голоса внезапно стал ниже и глубже. — В саду наслаждений или…?

— В обычном саду, Курфейрак! — воскликнул Мариус, выглядевший одновременно оскорблённым и смущённым. Его лицо мгновенно покраснело. Когда наконец хватило смелости взглянуть на друга, он понял, что тот заливисто хохотал.

— Господи, ты бы видел своё лицо! — фыркнул Курфейрак и перекатился на спину. — В обычном саду! Только Мариус Понмерси сбегает посреди ночи погулять в сад!

От смеха на глаза Курфейрака накатились слезы. Мариус нахмурился.

— Я… Я не просто хожу туда погулять, — ответил он в свою защиту, отстраняясь от кровати Курфейрака, дабы избежать очередных посягательств на причёску. — Есть одна девушка.

Внезапно Курфейрак перевалился с кровати на матрас Мариуса и с удивлёнными глазами уселся на колени, улыбнулся и обнял друга за плечи.

— Девушка! А ведь мы даже не надеялись, что этот день настанет! Я так горжусь!

— Заткнись.

— И как же зовут чаровницу?

— Не знаю. Кажется, Урсула.

— Кажется? Ты не спросил её? Или был слишком занят? — Курфейрак заговорщически подмигнул и легко толкнул друга в бок. Мариус отскочил назад и мрачно взглянул на соседа.

— Нет, я не… Мы ещё не разговаривали. Но я знаю, что она тоже влюблена, я видел это в её взгляде… — Мариус замечтался, вспоминая глаза «Урсулы», но очередной толчок Курфейрака вернул его к жизни.

— Ох, Мариус, до чего же ты наивный, — юноша приобнял приятеля за плечи. — Что ж, как более опытный товарищ, я просто обязан довести до твоего сведения небольшой секрет, но только между нами: как правило, девушки предпочитают кавалеров, которые знают их имя, — Курфейрак глубокомысленно кивнул, проигнорировав то, как неловко сосед выскользнул из-под его объятий. — Честное слово! Когда я только встретил Мари, сразу же сказал: «Простите, мадемуазель, но у нас с другом вышел неразрешимый спор. Видите ли, он заявляет, раз вы так прекрасны, должно быть, родители назвали вас Белль, я же считаю, что ваше личико настолько ангельское, что вас наверняка зовут Анжелика. Будьте так милосердны, рассудите нас раз и навсегда». И ведь сработало! — Курфейрак тоскливо вздохнул. — Ах, мне будет её не хватать. 

Мариус решил зацепиться за уже знакомую нить разговора, принципиально избегая темы, которую так навязывал друг.

— Мне правда жаль, что она бросила тебя, — повторил он. Курфейрак улыбнулся в ответ и пожал плечами.

— Судя по тому, что я слышал о неадекватности этого её франта… — ухмыльнулся юноша, — очень скоро она пожалеет о своём решении, и мысль об этом непомерно греет мою душу.

Курфейрак подпёр щёку ладонью и многозначительно взглянул на Мариуса. Тот от неловкости продолжил разглядывать галстук, то завязывая его, то развязывая. На несколько минут в комнате повисла тишина.

— Это действительно, ну, необходимо? — наконец спросил Понмерси, вложив в тон максимум отчаяния, чтобы стало окончательно явно, что продолжать разговор он не хочет. Но Курфейрак сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, и лишь с любопытством приподнял бровь.

— Разумеется! Девушки, конечно, могут перетерпеть вот эту всю дилетантскую сентиментальщину, но ты их никогда этим не зацепишь, — его тон внезапно стал серьёзным. — Это довольно опрометчиво, если честно. Тут уж разве что идти в бордель за хоть какой-то сноровкой, — Курфейрак ухмыльнулся и снова придвинулся поближе. — И, раз уж мы заговорили о борделях, я могу одолжить парочку су, если ты…

— Нет! — воскликнул Мариус, понимая, что его лицо снова заливается красным. — Нет, — повторил он. — Может быть… ты просто объяснишь, что надо делать?

— Ну уж нет, тут можно научиться только опытным путём, — покачал головой Курфейрак и принялся искать в жилете монетки; набрав нужное количество, он протянул их приятелю. — Вот, держи, залог счастливых отношений. Дай же руку, — в ответ Мариус лишь испуганно уставился на друга, отрицательно кивая. — Нет? Ну, как хочешь. Только не плачься мне потом, что твоя «Урсула» осталась недовольна.

Мариус разочарованно вздохнул, глядя, как Курфейрак прячет монеты обратно в карман.

— Но ты же давал какие-то советы Жоли, — с обидой подметил юноша. 

— Так с Жоли всё совсем по-другому! У него хоть какой-то опыт есть, — объяснился Курфейрак, закидывая руки за голову. — А ты-то небось и не целовался ни разу, — на этой фразе он замолк и пристально всмотрелся в лицо Мариуса, а затем расхохотался. — И ведь судя по твоему убийственному взгляду, я прав!

— Поцелуи — это не так уж сложно, — ответил Мариус в свою защиту, отодвинув, наконец, в сторону галстук. — Это же просто губы.

— Уверен? — нарочно уклончивым тоном уточнил Курфейрак.

—…А разве нет? — нерешительно переспросил Мариус.

— Понятия не имею, вот ты мне и расскажи, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся юноша, — раз это не так уж сложно.

— Ну, там нужно просто… ну… — Мариус провернул неопределённый жест рукой, смущённый поддразниваниями товарища. — Нужно просто… — раздражённо выдохнув, он притянул к себе Курфейрака и поцеловал. Тот сдавленно издал звук удивления и, спустя пару секунд, Понмерси тревожно отстранился.

— Ну… — протянул Курфейрак.

— Ну? — вторил Мариус, выжидая вердикта.

— Это было отвратительно. Предложение насчёт парочки су все ещё действует, если что.

Лицо Мариуса мгновенно потускнело. Он попытался встать с матраса, всем своим видом давая понять, что слова задели его за живое.

— Да подожди ты, — Курфейрак схватил друга за манжет и притянул обратно, — вот так надо.

Одной рукой сдерживая Мариуса от попыток встать, второй он прижал приятеля к матрасу, не давая сдвинуться дальше стенки кровати. Раздражающе медленно Курфейрак прильнул и мягко поцеловал подбородок товарища, и лишь потом начал продвигаться к губам. Когда стало очевидно, что Понмерси не намерен сбегать, Курфейрак придвинулся ближе, наклоняя голову и углубляя поцелуй. После нескольких разъяснительных моментов, он решил ввести в уравнение парочку новых переменных — язык и зубы — и Мариус почти что растаял у него на коленях. Наконец, улыбаясь, он отстранился и взъерошил другу волосы.

— Просто повторяй что-то в этом духе, и всё будет в порядке, — со знанием дела подытожил Курфейрак.

— О, — Мариус пытался совладать со своим дыханием, — и всё?

— Ну да, в общем-то, поцелуи — дело нехитрое, — заверил юноша и нежно провёл пальцами по щеке приятеля. — Запомнил?

— Я… ну… — неуверенно закивал Мариус.

— Как насчёт продемонстрировать, чему ты научился? — прошептал Курфейрак. — Давай.

Понмерси тревожно взглянул на своего друга, рассматривая его лицо и пытаясь найти в себе смелость повторить поцелуй.

— Обещай, что не назовёшь это отвратительным, — наконец сказал он, и Курфейраку едва хватило времени согласно кивнуть, ведь уже спустя мгновение Мариус прижимался к нему и в этот раз поцелуй вышел куда лучше. Забыв о том, что суть упражнения была в объяснении техники, Курфейрак начал отвечать. Мариус, казалось, слегка замялся, не понимая, как нужно целоваться, когда одновременно с этим целуют тебя, но, к своей чести, он достаточно быстро разобрался в обстановке. Поняв, что товарищ весьма хорошо приспосабливается к обстоятельствам, Курфейрак решил рискнуть и начал спускаться ниже, покусывая шею юноши. Мариус издал звук, подтверждающий, что он совсем ничего не имел против подобного развития событий, однако, когда Курфейрак начал расстёгивать его рубашку, Понмерси внезапно отстранился.

— Что-то не так?

— Я… Не думаю, что Урсула стала бы такое делать, — хрипло пояснил он, краснея и пытаясь застегнуть пуговицы обратно.

— Но могла бы! — тихо взвыл Курфейрак, разочарованно наблюдая за застёгивающейся рубашкой. — Откуда ты знаешь, ты ведь даже не разговаривал с ней, — он положил ладонь на талию Мариуса и, недовольно надув губы, притянул приятеля поближе. — Сам же хотел, чтобы я помог.

— Полагаю, ты помог дост… таточно, — попытался ответить Мариус, как вдруг его дыхание сорвалось, когда язык Курфейрака начал демонстрировать необычайную проворность в районе мочки его уха.

— Прости, ты что-то говорил? — с напущенной наивностью переспросил он, запуская пальцы свободной руки в волосы Понмерси. Тот же судя по всему испытывал душевные терзания. Наконец, он взглянул на друга и, облизывая губы, поинтересовался:

— А можешь ещё раз вот так вот?

— Что, даже если бы Урсула так делать не стала? — ухмыльнулся Курфейрак и, не дожидаясь ответа, принялся выполнять просьбу. Пользуясь отвлечённостью Мариуса, юноша начал вновь расстёгивать рубашку, и в этот раз никто не собирался его останавливать. Празднуя свою маленькую победу, Курфейрак легонько стянул с Понмерси одежду и нежно прикусил его плечо. В ответ на это Мариус приглушённо простонал и инстинктивно придвинулся ближе.

— Можно… я? — хрипло спросил он, нерешительно водя пальцами по воротнику Курфейрака. Тот в ответ лишь засмеялся и откинул голову назад, давая лучший доступ к пуговицам.

— Молодец, джентльмен всегда просит разрешения, — удовлетворенно прошептал он, водя подушечками пальцев по коже Мариуса. Как оказалось, этот нехитрый манёвр усложнял для Понмерси задачу, и тот спотыкался на пуговицах, и его пальцы съезжали мимо, пока чужая ладонь скользила по рёбрам. Спустя несколько попыток рубашка всё же сдалась и Курфейрак, демонстрируя годы сноровки, изящно снял её. Мариус на мгновение почти что изумился, но вскоре и сам принялся решительно стягивать с себя подтяжки, дабы не отставать от друга, и в итоге менее элегантно, но все же остался без верха. Покончив с одеждой, Курфейрак улыбнулся и, поправив сбившиеся кудри, притянул Мариуса поближе для очередного поцелуя.

Он водил пальцами по бёдрам Понмерси, то и дело заныривая под резинку брюк, чтобы лишний раз прикоснуться к тёплой коже. Мариус в ответ лишь дрожал, и Курфейрак находил это достойным поводом продолжать блуждать пальцами по коже друга. Он двигался медленно, но даже этого хватало, чтобы возбудить Мариуса, тянувшегося за поцелуями.

— А вот перед этой частью настоятельно рекомендую уж всё-таки разузнать её имя, — посоветовал юноша и с привычной ухмылкой принялся дразняще гладить член Мариуса сквозь брюки. Понмерси в ответ лишь сдавленно взвыл и уткнулся лицом в плечо друга.

На несколько мгновений Курфейрак убрал ладонь, но лишь чтобы расправиться с ширинкой на штанах товарища. Разумеется, он не собирался завязывать с советами.

— Не стоит быть слишком активным, — комментировал он. — Ты не хочешь оставить девушку неудовлетворённой или, чего хуже, испуганной! — Курфейрак вернул руку на место. — И не трись так отчаянно. Вот это уж точно не по-джентльменски.

Мариус разочарованно вздохнул, прижимаясь к бедру друга. Решив, что секс все же будет поинтереснее лекций, Курфейрак немного сдвинул юношу так, чтобы их члены тёрлись друг об друга, и сам изогнулся наверх. Тяжело дыша, Понмерси принялся толкаться навстречу, впиваясь пальцами в спину приятеля.

— И да, с девушками все длится куда дольше, так что попытайся сдерживать себя в следующий раз, — добавил Курфейрак, не обращая внимания на сбившееся дыхание, и принялся аккуратно целовать друга в шею, свободной рукой вплетая пальцы в его волосы.

— Господи, — сдавленно ответил Мариус, — надеюсь, она окажется не такой болтливой.

Последующую беседу пресёк Курфейрак, втягивая Понмерси в страстный поцелуй, позволяя другу и дальше отчаянно двигаться навстречу. Наконец, они сошлись в своеобразном ритме, и ни у одного не хватало сил ни на что иное, кроме как тяжело дышать друг другу в шею и двигаться всё быстрее и сильнее. Первым кончил Мариус, застонав почти что удивлённо. Он прижался к Курфейраку и жадно хватал воздух, когда друг завершал победные финальные толчки в его бедро. Ещё несколько мгновений, перед тем как лечь, они так и просидели, прижимаясь друг к другу, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Что ж, — подытожил Курфейрак, самодовольно оборачивая локон Мариуса вокруг своего пальца, — не могу не признать, вышло почти неплохо.

— Ты отвратительный человек, — вздохнул Мариус с закрытыми глазами и прильнул к плечу друга.

— Серьёзно? И это вся твоя благодарность? Просто представь, насколько хорошо выйдет, когда ты займёшься сексом с тем, кто тебе действительно нравится, — радостно ответил Курфейрак; юноша зевнул и притянул Мариуса ближе, устраиваясь щекой на голове своего друга. — Уверен, ты ей понравишься. Ты, знаешь ли, просто замечательный.

Мариус смущённо покраснел, но ничего не сказал в ответ, притворившись спящим. Он бесшумно вслушивался в дыхание Курфейрака, пока они оба, наконец, не уснули.


End file.
